


Подозреваемые трахались на платьях от «Диор»

by allla5960



Category: The Bling Ring (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Хочу Шанель, — говорит она, стряхивая пепел прямо на ковер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подозреваемые трахались на платьях от «Диор»

**Author's Note:**

> Название — отсылка к оригинальной статье, по которой был снят фильм (“Подозреваемые носили Лабутены”)

Ребекка знает, чем отличается ксанакс от кассадана.   
Она знает, где выгодно купить дурь, и даже где продать.   
Крошка Бекки знает, как обчищать чужие карманы и взламывать тачки.   
Марк же знает лишь две вещи: какая шмотка смотрится сексуальнее на заднице Ребекки и как получше опозориться в новой школе. 

— Хочу Шанель, — говорит она, стряхивая пепел прямо на ковер. 

Они идут и берут чертовы платья, попутно грабя семейные “банки” с ее веселым, немножко пьяным “Бинго”.   
На ней все эти платья смотрятся в десятки раз лучше, чем на Пэрис Хилтон, и Марк совсем не задумывается о том, что за все это придется заплатить, когда их поймают. 

— Нас не поймают, — говорит она, и сумасшедше улыбается, снюхивая новую дорожку с фирменного зеркальца “диоровских” теней. 

И Марк верит ей, наматывая на шею шарф за полсотни баксов, и толкая ролексы Блума по дешевке. Он фотографируется с бутылками дорогущего алкоголя и с девчонками, что липнут к нему, и даже не осознает, в какой момент оказывается в машине с одной только Ребеккой, убитой вхлам таблетками. 

— Хочу трахнуться на шмотках от Шанель, — говорит она, заваливаясь прямо на меховую горжетку от Джимми Чу. 

У нее маленькая гардеробная, в которую уже не помещаются украденные шмотки, но там вполне хватает места, чтобы улечься “вторым слоем”, на Ребекку.   
Марк сдавливает ее легкие и чувствует хмельное дыхание и пальцы на пряжке дорогущего ремня. Он порывается сказать, чтобы она была аккуратнее, но из горла выходит лишь стон, когда Ребекка самостоятельно раздвигает ноги и направляет его член в себя.   
Марк движется автоматически, задавая довольно медленный темп, и Ребекку это явно не устраивает, и она находит его губы, кусая их вместо ожидаемого поцелуя. И это выводит его из забвения, одновременно разгоняя гнев в крови до сотни по градусу Цельсия, и Марк начинает вколачивать ее в пол, заставляя елозить задницей по полосатому пончо, которое точно придется выкинуть. 

— Хочу никогда тебя не знать, — говорит она перед залом суда и позволяет вульгарно поцеловать свои свеженакрашенные губы и запустить руки под белоснежную блузу от Версаче.   
— На тебе эти шмотки выглядят лучше, чем на Линдси Лохан, — шепчет ей на ухо Марк после того, как объявляют о четырех годах заключения.   
Она, сидя на скамье обвиняемых, широко улыбается судье, и Марк хочет верить, что это из-за его слов, а не для журналистов.


End file.
